hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2012 Pacific typhoon season/Betting Pools
Welcome Welcome to this betting pool! Don't bet on any storm that had already formed! No real betting is going on here! More storm names- related betting pools are open at late December 2011 or early January 2012. Enjoy! 10L. 23:46, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Informal betting on date of formation of the first storm You can add your own if you want a much more accurate date. *﻿Storm active at start of 2012 - *January 1 - 10 - *January 11 - 20 - At least a TD.10L. 20:21, August 30, 2011 (UTC) *January 21 - 31 - Hurricane Kiewii 21:34, October 5, 2011 (UTC) *February 1 - 10 - *February 11 - 20 - Yqt1001 03:13, September 21, 2011 (UTC) *February 21 - 29 - *March 1 - 10 - Hurricane Andrew (444) 02:15, August 30, 2011 (UTC) *March 11 - 20 - *March 21 - 31 - *April 1 - 10 - *April 11 - 20 -''Ryan1000'' 08:23, October 18, 2011 (UTC) *April 21 - 30 - *May 1 or later - Informal betting on date of dissipation of the last storm You can add your own if you want a much more accurate date. *﻿Before November 1 - *November 1 - 10 - *November 11 - 20 - Ryan1000 08:23, October 18, 2011 (UTC) *November 21 - 30 - *December 1 - 10 - Hurricane Andrew (444) 02:15, August 30, 2011 (UTC), Yqt1001 03:13, September 21, 2011 (UTC), Hurricane Kiewii 21:34, October 5, 2011 (UTC) *December 11 - 20 - *December 21 - 31 - Hyperactive season expected. 10L. 20:34, August 30, 2011 (UTC) *Storm active at 2013 - Informal betting on the highest winds All winds are in 10-min winds. *Less than 115 - *115 - *120 - Hurricane Andrew (444) 02:15, August 30, 2011 (UTC) *125 - Ryan1000 08:23, October 18, 2011 (UTC) *130 - Yqt1001 03:13, September 21, 2011 (UTC) *135 - *140 - Hurricane Kiewii 21:34, October 5, 2011 (UTC) *145 - *150 - *155 - *160 - (all time record, Typhoon Tip in 1979) I'm feeling it.10L. 20:37, August 30, 2011 (UTC) *165 - *170 - *175 - *180 - *185 - *190 - *195 - *200 - Informal betting on the lowest pressure Pressures are per 5 mbar. If you have a more exact prediction(such as 923 mbar), feel free to add it into it's correct area. Also, no betting on storms with the listed pressures that have already formed. ﻿ *985 - *980 - *975 - *970 - *965 - *960 - *955 - *950 - *945 - *940 - *935 - *930 - *925 - Ryan1000 08:23, October 18, 2011 (UTC) *920 - *915 - *910 - *905 - *900 - Yqt1001 03:13, September 21, 2011 (UTC) *895 - Hurricane Kiewii 21:34, October 5, 2011 (UTC) *890 - *885 -10L. 20:36, August 30, 2011 (UTC) *880 - *875 - *870 - (all time record, Typhoon Tip in 1979) *869 - I'm gonna lose, but hey, give it a chance! Hurricane Andrew (444) 02:15, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Feel free to add more. Informal betting on the number of deaths *﻿None - *1000 and below - Ryan1000 08:23, October 18, 2011 (UTC) *1001 - 2000 - Hurricane Andrew (444) 02:15, August 30, 2011 (UTC) *2001 - 3000 - Not doomcasting. 10L. 20:37, August 30, 2011 (UTC), Yqt1001 03:13, September 21, 2011 (UTC) *3001 - 4000 - *4001 - 5000 - Gonna give it a try Hurricane Kiewii 21:34, October 5, 2011 (UTC) *5001 or higher - (all time record, 1881) Informal betting on number of JMA names retired *﻿None - Ryan1000 08:23, October 18, 2011 (UTC) *1 - Hurricane Andrew (444) 02:15, August 30, 2011 (UTC) *2 - Hurricane Kiewii 21:34, October 5, 2011 (UTC) *3 -10L. 20:38, August 30, 2011 (UTC) *4 - Yqt1001 03:13, September 21, 2011 (UTC) *5 - (all time record, 2006) *More than 5(highly unlikely) - Informal betting on number of PAGASA names retired *None - *1 - Ryan1000 08:23, October 18, 2011 (UTC) *2 -''Hurricane Andrew (444)'' 12:03, October 8, 2011 (UTC) *3 -''10''[[User Talk: Cyclone10|''Q.]] 03:34, October 8, 2011 (UTC) *4 - (all time record, 2011) *5 - *6 or more - Informal betting on Accumulated Cyclone Energy You could add your own if you want. *10 or less - *11 - 30 - *31 - 50 - *51 - 70 - *71 - 90 - *91 - 110 - *111 - 130 - *131 - 150 - *151 - 170 - 'Ryan1000' 08:23, October 18, 2011 (UTC) *171 - 190 -[[User: Cyclone10|''10]][[User Talk: Cyclone10|''Q.]] 03:31, October 8, 2011 (UTC) *191 - 210 - *211 - 230 - *231 - 250 - *251 - 270 - *271 - 290 - *291 - 310 - *311 or more - (all time + worldwide record, 1997) 'Hurricane Andrew (444)' 12:03, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Informal betting on cost of damages All damages in USD (2011). Feel free to add your own. *None - *<$100,000 - *$100,000 - 200,000 - *$200,000 - 500,000 - *$500,000 - 800,000 - *$800,000 - 1 million - *1 million - 5 million - *5 million - 10 million - *10 million - 15 million - *15 million - 20 million - *20 million - 40 million - *40 million - 60 million - *60 million - 80 million - *80 million - 1 billion - *1 billion - 2 billion - *2 billion - 3 billion - *3 billion - 4 billion - *4 billion - 5 billion - 'Ryan1000' 08:23, October 18, 2011 (UTC) *5 billion - 7 billion -[[User: Cyclone10|''10]][[User Talk: Cyclone10|''Q.]] [[User Blog: Cyclone10|''VEST]] 02:18, October 14, 2011 (UTC) *7 billion - 10 billion - Hurricane Andrew (444) 12:00, October 14, 2011 (UTC) *10 billion - 15 billion - *15 billion - 20 billion - (all time WPAC record, Typhoon Mirelle in 1991) *20 billion - 40 billion - *40 billion - 60 billion - *60 billion - 80 billion - *80 billion - 1 trillion - (worldwide record, Hurricane Katrina in the 2005 AHS) *> 1 trillion - ﻿